Yaoi  O Manifesto Trasher
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Sasuke agora é uma puta paga, o "Narutão" um estuprador do caralho a quatro e todos os fãs de SasuNaru são burros. Um manifesto pra todo mundo botar defeito!  Charlly: O salário não paga tudo isso Ç.Ç


**Título original: NaruSasu! O melhor casal que existe**

**Autor(a): NARUSASU FOREEEEER**

**Link: **http: / / w w w. / s /7564466/ 1/ NaruSasu_O_melhor_casal_que_existe (retire os espaços)

**{Charlly lê o primeiro parágrafo da "fic": Caps Lock rula, hein? ****O_O}**

VOU FALAR SÉRIO **{Charlly: "Ebisu, pega eu!" *Se enforca com o cabelo do Jiraya.*}**, VOCÊS SEUS SASUKETES DE MERDA **{Charlly: A Sasukete criou clones de merda? Eu nem sabia que merda era considerada um elemento Ço.o}**, VÃO TODOS TOMAR NO CÚ! **{Charlly: Depois da senhora xD}** NÃO QUEREM VER O SEU PRECIOSO UCHIHINHA TOMAR NA BUNDA? **{Charlly: Eu quero ver ele explodir ;D ART IS A BANG! *Explode Sasukemo.*}** FAÇAM ISSO POR ELE! ACHA QUE ELE É O FODÃO E TUDO MAIS? **{Charlly: Fodão? Aquela borboleta Pink e acéfala? Até pode ser... *Leva "shurikenzada" na cara.*}** AH, FAÇAM O FAVOR! VOCÊS SÃO UMA RAÇA PODRE **{Charlly: É, seus sangues ruins! *Leva Crucio.* Acordei pra apanhar hoje, hein? ¬¬}**! SE ACHAM OS REIS DO MUNDO **{Charlly: WEASLEY É O NOSSO REI! (8) Ops, fandom errado ^^;}**, FICAM POR AÍ SE ACHANDO OS MELHORES NAS COMUNIDADES, FORUNS E TAL PORQUE, NO PENSAMENTO FILHO DA PUTA DE VOCÊS, O SASUKE É O MELHOR PERSONAGEM QUE EXISTE! **{Charlly: Agora eu pergunto: Qual é a utilidade desta "fanfic"?}**

SASUKE NÃO PODE SER DESONRADO? **{Charlly: Tarde demais... *Apanha das fangirls alucinadas.*}**

UMA MERDA! SASUKE É UMA DESGRAÇA DE PERSONAGEM **{Charlly: Tá certo que ele é um chato, irritante, mas também não pra tanto! Sem ele não haveria NaruSasu, por exemplo! Concorda, ser acéfalo que nos escreve?}**! AQUELE MERDA COVARDE, ELE SÓ SERVE PRA DAR A BUNDA MESMO **{Charlly: Merda, acabou o Gardenal! *Corre como nunca atrás de Sakê.*}**, E SIM, É PRA O **{Charlly: "Pra o" não existe, o certo é para o ou pro, querida.}** NARUTO HUMILHAR ELE COMO SE DEVE! **{Charlly: olha, não querendo xingar o loirinho, mas ele consegue ser tão gay quanto o Sai com aquela história de "Farei tudo para trazer os Sasuke de volta, blá, blá, blá, Whiskas Sache."}**TRATAR O UCHIHINHA AMADO DE VOCÊS COMO UMA PUTINHA QUE ELE FODE A HORA QUE BEM ENTENDE **{Charlly: Pera, pera, pera! Para tudo nessa porra! Você gostar de NaruSasu é uma coisa, agora transformar o Naruto em um estuprador filho da puta já é OOC! Vai se tratar, sua retardada!}**! SASUKE SERVE PRA ISSO, ELE É UM NADA, E VOCÊS FÃ DO UCHIHA SÃO AUNDA PIOR ISSO **{Charlly: "Aunda" pior é você, ser acéfalo, vir escrever uma porra dessa, abusando do Caps Lock e assassinando o português ao mesmo tempo! CACETAAA!}**! SÃO TUDO UNS LIXO DE HUMANOS **{Charlly: E você é um ser divino, não é? Sério, seu ser das trevas, está começando a me dar nos nervos!} **!

CONTINUEM FAZENDO PIADINHAS DOS NARUSASUS POR AÍ **{Charlly: Antes piadinhas do que ficar agindo como uma criancinha que nem você faz, não é? Aliás, desculpem-me as crianças! Elas tem mais massa cinzenta que você, retardada.}**, CONTINUEM SEUS MEDIOCRES **{Charlly: Falta pouco pro palavrão rolar solto aqui GRRRRR *Espumando de raiva.*}**! POIS, EU GARANTO, QUE AGENTE **{Charlly: "86" –q}** VAI ACABAR COM AQUELA COMUNIDADE FALIDA DE VOCÊS! ACHAM QUE AQUELAS INVASÕES PARAM? ESPERAM **{Charlly: Esperam... CACETA, SUA PUTA SEM CÉREBRO! CONSEGUIU ME IRRITAR DE VERDADE! *Pega a bazuca e sai atirando.*}**, SÓ ESPEREM PRA VER QUE COISA PIOR ESTÁ POR ACONTECER...**{Charlly: Você vai perder o resto dos neurônios e postar esse coisa mais cem vezes? Já aconteceu, meu bem.}**

SASUNARUS E SASUSAKUS SÃO TUDO UNS POBRE **{Charlly: Viraram Weasley?}**! OS FÃS IDIOTAS QUE NÃO SUPORTAM O FATO DO SASUKE SER UMA MULHERZINHA QUE DÁ O CUZINHO PARA O NARUTÃO, NÃO É **{Charlly: Narutão? *Morre asfixiada de tanto rir.*}**? SEUS BANDO DE IDIOTAS, DESGRAÇAS **{Charlly: Desgraça é o dia que você aprendeu a ler, ser das trevas.}**! PODIA TUDO MORRER! VOCÊS NÃO PRESTAM **{Charlly: Quem é você? Hittler?}**, FICAM POR AÍ COM ESSA "AMIZADE" FALSA FALANDO PARA AOS **{Charlly se suicidou.} **QUATRO VENTO QUE O IMPORTANTE É A FELICIDADE DO SASUKE **{Charlly: WTF? Vai se fuder, elemento!}**? QUE NÃO IMPORTA COM QUEM ELE TERMINE NO FINAL? QUE VÃO, COMO AMANTES E FIES **{Charlly procura a palavra no dicionário trash: Por Jashin, nem o dicionário sabe o que essa coisa é O_O Será que uma língua alienígena?}** E A PRAGA QUE SEJA SASUKETES, ACEITAR A DECISÃO QUE O VINGADOR (AÍ QUE IDIOTICEEEEEE **{Charlly: O seu "manifesto"? Com certeza.}**) ESCOLHER HAHAHAHAA **{Charlly: Pera aí, você estava xingando os fãs de SasuNaru e agora está xingando as fangirls do Sasuke? Elemento, qual é o seu problema?}**

VOCÊS, SASUNARUS E SASUSAKUS, SÃO MUITO BURROS! ISSO MESMO, BURROS **{Charlly: Diz a pessoa que escreve "aunda".}**! FALSOS **{Charlly: Então só por gostarem de Sasuke seme eles são falsos? Vai tomar no toba, caralho à quatro!}**! NÃO ENGANAM NINGUÉM COM ESSA CONVERSA FIADA! EU DUVIDO, DUVIDO MESMO QUE VOCÊS ACEITEM ISSO ASSIM, ISSO TUDO É DA BOCA PARA FORA **{Charlly: Aceitar o quê, caralho? Ninguém jamais vai aceitar a sua retardadisse, se é disso que você está falando!}**.

NARUSASU É O CASAL **{Charlly: "De yaoi menos famoso no Nyah."}**! NARUTO É MUITO MAIS HOMEM DO QUE O SASUKE UM DIA VAI SONHAR SER **{Charlly: Não segundo o Sai xP Tadinho, Naruto não é bem dotado. *Leva rasengan de todas as fangirls do Naruto.*}**! TODO MUNDO SABE DISSO **{Charlly: Fala isso pra Sophs, a coitada não vai entender merda nenhuma. Sem ofensas, Sophs.}**! NARUTO É TOTALMENTE SEME **{Charlly: Só não digo nada porque sou fã de NaruGaa *u*}** E O VERME DO UCHIHA UM UKE **{Charlly: Tá certo que ele já tem "uke" no nome, mas ele pode ser seme de vez em quando Tipo em SasuDei *u* /apanhaatéamorte.}** IMPRESTAVEL QUE SÓ SERVE PRA DAR PRAZER AO NARITO **{Charlly: Narito, tipo o irmão gêmeo do Naruto?}**! SÓ! NARUTO TEM QUE TRAÇAR O SASUEK **{Charlly: E esse é o primo alemão do Sasuke?}** ATÉ DEIXAR ELE ARREBENTADO **{Charlly: Tsunade-baa-san não vai gostar disso. Como ele vai cumprir as missões depois?}**! METER O PAU NA BUNDA DELE ATÉ O UCHIHA ACABAR COM AQUELA BANCA DE "EU SOU FODÃO" XDDDDD **{Charlly: Nooofa, que emoticon do mal ¬¬}**

AOS NARUTARDS **{Charlly: Você repara que Narutard seria algo como "retadadas fãs do Naruto" e você assume que precisa ser internada usando essa expressão, não é?}{Charlly[2]: Não estou xingando as fãs do Naruto, só o elemento das trevas aí.} **, VAMOS COMEÇAR A MOSTRAR PRA ESSES SASUKETES DE MERDA AONDE É O LUGAR DO UCHIHA DELES **{Charlly: Em Konoha, à uma distância bem segura do Orochi Jackson.}**! VAMOS ESCREVER FICS NARUSASUS **{Charlly: "Mas não antes de tomar o Gardenal pra não escrever merda, como eu estou fazendo agora."}** E HUMILHAR BEM O SASUKE, FAZER DELE A MULHERSINHA COMIVEL **{Charlly: Eu não sei que raios você está fazendo com o coitado do "z", mas tire o acento do cú, sim?}** DO NOSSO AMADO NARUTÃO **{Charlly capota de tanto rir: Ai, Narutão, pega eu! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU}**!

EU ACHEI ESSE AGUENTO **{Charlly: MA'ÔE?}** AQUI, E VOU POSTA-LO, POIS É TUDO O QUE EU E OUTROS NARUSASUS COMO A MENINA QUE ESCREVEU PENSA **{Charlly: Tem mais gente como você? SOCORROOOO, DEIDARA-SENPAI!}**:

**"Odeio e repudio, fanfics yaoi SasuNaru ( Sasuke seme e Naruto, uke), odeio de coração. Sem lógica, sem noção **{Charlly: Auto-crítica é importante.}**. Eis a explicação:**

**Como o Sasuke é um emo **{Charlly: Ele não usa calças coloridas nem ouve Restart, só tem o cabelo em forma de bunda de galinha. Logo, chegamos à conclusão de que ele não é emo, só chato e puto pra cacete xD Embora eu ainda o chame de Sasukemo ^_^;} **, ser o dominante, é ridículo, mesmo falando que por ele ser vingador, tem que ficar por cima **{Charlly: WTF? O_O}**. Sasuke é só um covarde e mimado, que não tem coragem de encarar as dificuldades como Naruto fez **{Charlly: E como isso define se ele é seme ou não?}**. Sempre firme, confiante, sem nunca esmaecer. Enfrentou o ódio e olhares assustadoramente frios, sem ter ninguém para dar amor e mesmo assim, não se tornou um monstro. Superou tudo, sem se perder. **{Charlly: Caralho, zente! Se não gostam de SasuNaru, é só não ler essa porra! Não tem que ficar floodando o site com esses protestos ridículos e sem objetivo nenhum!}{Charlly[2]: Vocês devem estar pensando: "Por que os ripadores não fazem isso também, hein?" Nós não ripamos as fics por causa dos casais, mas sim por causa do plot e da escrita. Ame o casal que quiser, desde que saiba escrever uma fic direito, caceta!}

**Tá, foi triste o que aconteceu com o Sasuke. Mas, ele era amado e estimado por todos, sempre olhavam para ele com orgulho **{Charlly: Orgulho? Da onde, sua retardada? Só o superestimavam por ele ser um Uchiha, nunca tiveram orgulho dele!}**. Naruto nunca conheceu o amor de um pai e mãe. Foi odiado, maltratado e perseguido, sempre sendo chutado como um cão sarnento, encarando os olhares assustadoramente frios. O Uchiha, nunca precisou encarar esse tipo de olhar, pois era inclusive ondulado por todos, exaltado... **{Charlly: E mais uma vez eu pergunto: Como o passado de alguém pode definir se ele é seme ou uke?}

**Sasuke é invejoso, pois sempre se achou o mais forte e Naruto um fraco **{Charlly: Então ele era arrogante e não invejoso, sua louca.}**, vendo que aquele que julgava fraco e idiota, havia evoluído e muito. **{Charlly: What? Nexo, volta! Não me deixe aqui sozinha Ç.Ç}

**Sasuke então se acovardou e correu para Orochimaru. Através do selo amaldiçoado, das experiências de Kabuto nele que o fortaleceram, o fizeram imune a venenos, etc e tal, ficou "forte" ( até parece...) Naruto não teve e nem precisou de nada disso para ser o ninja poderoso que é atualmente. **{Charlly: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...}

**Tem a Kyuubi, sim, como Sasuke tem o sharingan. A diferença começa, que Naruto sempre se superou com convicção de si mesmo **{Charlly: Você lá sabe o que é convicção, elemento?}**, por esforço próprio e dedicação, enquanto Sasuke aceitou ser cobaia e "pet" de Orochimaru em troca de poder. **{Charlly: QUAL É O SENTIDO DISSO, CARALHO?}

**Por isso, que Sasuke ser um Uke, um submisso, tem mais a ver, do que ele ser um Seme e Naruto um uke. **{Charlly: O QUE TEM A VER? Então todos da Akatsuki devem ser ukes, só porque não foram nobres como o Naruto? CONDIÇÃO SEXUAL NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ESSA MERDA!}

**Acho um despautério **{Charlly: "Vou pesquisar palavras difíceis no dicionário pra tudo mundo achar que eu sou inteligente."}**, Naruto ser um uke. Para mim, o Sasuke se encaixa mais nisso, pois a faceta "vingador" é para pessoas fracas e covardes, que não conseguem encarar as dificuldades. **{Charlly: Diz isso pros VDF.}** Afinal, vingar-se é tão fácil e comôdo... Perdoar é difícil. **{Charlly: Não que eu queira defender a Sasukete, mas quero só ver você me perdoar depois que eu matar a sua família inteira, bonitinha. *Prepara a bazuca.*}

**Me recinto de ser difícil achar fics NaruSasu... odeio ver tantas SasuNaru... é repulsivo... " **{Charlly: Olha, meu bem, eu odeio, abomino DeiSaso, mas nem por isso eu tô aqui xingando as fic's, né? Repulsivo é o que vocês fazem, floodando o site só por não aceitarem a opinião dos outros.}

A MENINA TEM RAZÃO **{Charlly: Aonde, que u não vi?}**, É REPULSIVO VER ESSA GRANDE MERDA SASUNARU ESCRITA POR AÍ **{Charlly: Digo o mesmo do seu "manifesto".}**! GENTE, OS SASUNARUS METEM A LENHA EM NÓS FALANDO QUE ESCREVEMOS COM O SASUKE UKE PARA HUMILHA-LO **{Charlly: E quem foi que disse isso, sua esquizofrênica?}**, MAS ELES NÃO FAZEM O MESMO **{Charlly: Você diz que é humilhante ser um uke, então? Não estou dizendo que você está fazendo isso, mas dá a entender que você também está xingando os gays, elemento.}**? É ENGRAÇADO A HIPOCRISIA DISSO TUDO, SINCERAMENTE! O PIOR É QUE, OS SASUNARUS E AGORA COM A CORJA **{Charlly: Corja? Corja é o que nós temos em Brasília, querida! Vai estudar e fazer manifesto contra ESSES filhos da puta!}** DE SASUSAKUS QUE DE UMA HORA PARA OUTRA ADOTOU O CASAL COMO O SEU "MASCOTE" DIZEM A QUATRO VENTO QUE COM ELES SÃO DIFERENTE **{Charlly: Da onde você tirou uma merda dessas?}**! QUE ELES NÃO HUMILHAM O NARUTO E TAL, QUE UKE NÃO É SER REBAIXADO COMO HOMEM, NÃO **{Charlly: E não é! Tem que ser muito homem pra dar pra outro homem, tá, elemento? Isso já está virando preconceito contra os homossexuais, sua acéfala!}**... MÃAAAAS **{Charlly liga pra Maddie: Alô, Maddie-chan! Estou te encaminhando um til que eu achei perdido em um trash por aqui, ok? Beijão.}**, QUANDO A COISA VIRA PARA O ESTIMADO SASUKE, ELES PIRAM **{Charlly: A única que está pirando aqui é você, sua retardada! E eu, por ler uma merda dessas!}**! NÃO ACEITAM O SASUKE DE UKE! CRIAM BIRRA! XINGAM **{Charlly: Quem mais tá xingando além de nós duas, cacete? Por que não mostra um "manifesto" de um fã de SasuNaru pra dar pelo menos algum fundamento pra essa merda aqui em vez de ficar mostrando o monte de amiguinhas doidas que você tem por aí, hein?}**! QUEM AQUI FRENQUENTA O ORKUT E FORUNS SABE O QUE ELES FAZEM COM QUALQUER UM QUE PENSAR EM OFENDER O "FALCÃO VINGA-MERDA" **{Charlly: Por que não me mostra então? Eu não tenho Orkut, não faço ideia do que os fãs de SasuNaru dizem contra você.}**

QUNADO ACONTECEU AQUELES EVENTOS NO ORKUT DE INVASÕES DE NARUSASUS, AGENTE SAI COMO OS "VILÕES" DA HISTÓRIA **{Charlly: Não foram vocês que invadiram os fóruns de SasuNaru? Agora eu me perdi, caceta!}**. COMO OS MAUS CARATER! OS SASUKETES, CLAROS **{Charlly: O PLURAL TE ODEIA, ELEMENTO!}**, NÃO PERDERAM TEMPO EM CRIAR UM MONETE DE MANIFESTAÇÕES PARA SEREM TACHADOS COMO OS POBRES COITADOS! **{Charlly: MOSTRA A MANIFESTAÇÃO, ENTÃO, SER DAS TRAVAS! CADÊ, HEIN?}**

AGORA, FRACAMENTE, ELES COMEÇARAM AS PROVOCAÇÕES NA COMUNIDADE DO NARUTO. LÁ, VARIAS VEZES, SURGIA SASUKETES PARA DEBOCHAR E CRIAR CONFUSÕES! E ISSO NÃO PRECISA SER COMPROVADO, NÃO! QUEM AQUI CONHECE OS SASUKETES SABEM DA HORRIVEL REPUTAÇÃO QUE ELES TEM. **{Charlly: Eles **_**têm**_** a reputação de serem chatos, não de terem um baixo nível como o seu.}**

O MAIS ENGRAÇA **{Charlly: Agora me diz o que o **_**português**_** te fez, elemento.}** NOS **{Charlly: Tire o acento do cú, sim?} **FÃS DO SASUKE É QUE ELES FALAM DA UNIÃO DELES! CERTO! QUANDO UM SASUKETE COMEÇA UM BARRACO LOGO SURGE MILHÕES, ISSO É VERDADE **{Charlly: Sério, não tô entendendo nada do que você tá querendo dizer, elemento!}**! MAS, O QUE ELES SE ESQUECEM DE DIZER É QUE, ELES SÃO TÃO UNIDOS PORQUE OS OUTROS FÃS DE PERSONAGENS COMO O ITACHI, SHIKAMARU, ETC... NÃO SUPORTAM SASUKETES! **{Charlly: E eu não suporto você. http: / / bit . ly/pxTHDU}**

ELES FICAM PUTA DA VIDA VENDO O QUANTO O NARUTO CRESCEU, O QUANTO AMADURECEU, ENQUANTO O SASUKE VIROU AQUELE MERDA LÁ, FANTOCHE DO MADARA, QUE PRA MIM COME ELE TAMBÉM **{Charlly: EPA, EPA! NADA DE XINGAR O MADARA, SEU FETO DE PUTA! ELE É FODA, OK?}**!

NARUTARDS, VAMOS LÁ, NARUSASU É O CASAL QUE TEMOS QUE DEFENDER **{Charlly: Vocês não tem que defender é porra de casal nenhum! Vão defender os direitos humanos, vão defender algo importante, que realmente valha a pena!}**! VAMOS MOSTRAR A ESSES INFELIZES O QUE É **{Charlly: Infeliz é você, vai estudar, mulher! Ou home, sei lá!}**, NAS PALAVRAS DELES PROPRIOS, "O VERDADEIRO CASAL YAOI DE NARUTO!. POIS, RIDICULAMENTE, SASUNARUS NÃO RECONHECEM NARUSASU COMO UM CASAL **{Charlly: E você reconhece muito o SasuNaru, não é? Em vez de ficar dizendo essas merdas, vai se ocupar com outra coisa, estudar, por exemplo}**. ADORAM FICAR POR AÍ SE GABANDO DE UMA BESTEIRA DE ENTREVISTA DO KISHIMOTO ONDE O PROPRIO FALA QUE GOSTA DE SASUNARU? AH, FRANCAMENTE! QUEM ACREDITA NISSO! SÓ ESSES ACEFALADOS MESMO PRA PENSAR NISSO! E, VAMOS SER SINCEROS, O KISHIMOTO É O MAIOR PAGA PAU DO SASUKE **{Charlly: O PERSONAGEM É DELE, CARALHO! QUERIA QUE ELE ODIASSE A BIBA?}**! É SÓ VER AS LUTAS DO EMO QUE MISTERIOSAMENTE ELE SEMPRE GANHA, É ALGO DE OUTRO MUNDO MESMO **{Charlly: É A PORRA DA CARACTERÍSTICA DE UM UCHIHA! Quer que ele seja como a Hinata, o único no clã inteiro que perde todas? Não que a Hinata perca todas, mas vocês entenderam!}**!

NARUSASUS JUNTOS FOREVEEEEEEEEEEER **{Charlly: VAI TOMAR NO FORÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉBIS.}**

VOCÊ, FÃ NARUSASU, SE JUNTE A ESSE MOVIMENTO **{Charlly: Você, fã de NaruSasu, se junte ao um movimento que faça sentido. Qual é, o Brasil já é conhecido pela falta de incentivo à cultura, vai querer acabar com a liberdade de expressão também?} **. VAMOS DERRUBAR ESSES SASUNARUS E MOSTRAR AOS SASUSAKUS COMO O SASUKE DELES GOSTA DE TOMAR NO CÚ **{Charlly: E se gostar? Isso não muda o fato de que o Sasuke é mesmo forte pra caralho e de que ele matou o Itachi E o Orochimaru, ok?}**! FINAL** {Charlly: DEVOLVE A PORRA DO A!}**, O KISHIMOTO NÃO COLOCOU O NOME DELE DE SASUKE POR ACASO, NÉ? KKKKKKKKKKKK

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE**

SAS**UKE {Charlly: Ok, deu pra entender que você é louca lá no início do "manifesto". Não fode ainda mais com a sua reputação, ok?}**

VAM **{Charlly: Vai aprender a escrever!}** TOMAR TUDO NO CÚ COMO O SASUKE, SASUNARUS E SASUSAKUS!VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE MERDA **{Charlly: E você é o cú que cagou tudo isso ;D}**!

**NARUSASU É O MELHOR **{Charlly: Eu ainda prefiro SasoDei u.u}

**Charlly: Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! A criatura postou essa merda 36 vezes! Sim, 36! E ela só criou um perfil pra fazer isso! Depois querem que a gente não ripe esses filhos da puta.**


End file.
